Douce nuit
by Litacy
Summary: C'était un jour de Noël .Harry avait quatre ans .Le père noël décide de lui offrir le plus beau cadeau qu'il n'aura jamais ...


Note :alors wala je voulais ecrire un truc avant de partir et donc ben wala jai pondu ce truc donc ce sera ptet mal structuré .Tant pis

Bonne lecture

Douce nuit

C'était la nuit de Noël .Au quatre Privet Drive ,logeait la famille Dursley .Mais ce jour là ,elle avait été absente ,pour se rendre à une fête organisée par Yvonne ,la meilleure amie de Pétunia Dursley née Evans.

On aurait pu penser que la maison étairt vide .Et bien non .

Il restait un petit garçon ,d'une taille minuscule ,aux cheveux en bataille et au regard vert émeraude . 

Seul .Seul assis au fond d'un placard sous l'escalier en bois de pin de la maison .Il jouait avec un espèce de chiffon qui avait été transformé en poupée masculine .Pauvre petit …avec ses vêtements déchirés et trop grands pour lui ,on aurait dit un Cendrillon des temps modernes .Si pitoyable ,si fragile .

Il grelottait et se resserra dans sa couverture ,posée sur le sol dur et froid .C'était Noël ,fête chrétienne ,la naissance de Jésus ,la fête des miracles …Si ils existaient vraiment ,les miracles ,ce petit enfant serait vêtu d'un pyjama chaud et dormirait dans un lit confortable ,situé dans une chambre décente .

Pourtant ,il semblait être habitué à supporter la basse température .Il faisait avancer sa poupée comme si de rien était et parlait à voix haute ,sa famille étant absente .

« Je suis le sorcier Harry Potter et je serais très célèbre dans le monde .Je vais sauver des gens et tuer les méchants ! »

Oui ,ce garçon s'appelait Harry Potter .LE harry potter que tout le monde connaissait .

Mais il n'avait qu'à ce moment là ,quatre ans et ne savait pas encore ce que lui réservait son destin .Il ne savait pas ce qu'il disait allait être vrai .

Il n'était encore qu'un moldu .Un simple moldu ,fuit par ses « semblables » .Un moldu enfermé comme un esclave dans un minuscule espace poussiéreux .

« Papa Noël ,j'aimerais que tu réalises mes vœux ce soir . Je voudrais sortir …Je voudrais manger …Je voudrais dormir au chaud . »

Comme par magie ,lorsque ses yeux verts se dirigèrent vers la porte du placard ,elle s'ouvrit d'un coup .

Etonné ,Harry sortit en rampant .

« J'ai été sage alors .Oncle Vernon me punissait beaucoup et disait que je faisais toujours des bêtises …

Le vieux monsieur rouge il a été gentil avec moi …finalement .

Puis le survivant se dirigea vers la cuisine et dévora une part de bûche qu' il avait pris dans le réfrégirateur .Un doux sentiment de chaleur s'empara de lui .Il n'avait pas manger depuis des jours parce que Dudley s'est retrouvé coincé dans une poubelle et l'orphelin a été jugé coupable .

Cette nuit ,il pourra faire ce qu'il voudrait .Comme un vrai enfant .Alors il prit la direction de la chambre de son énorme cousin .

Cette dernière était remplie de jouets .Un paradis .Des cubes ,des robots ,des figurines ,des jeux de constructions ,des jeux vidéos etc …

Timidement ,Harry s'approcha et prit un livre posé par terre .Il avait appris à lire bien avant Dudley et volait parfois quelques revues à sa tante .

Le bouquin parlait d'un petit garçon dont les parents étaient morts mais ils étaient revenus à la vie miraculeusement .

« Papa ,Maman …Je les ai jamais connu …Je suis sûre que Maman est très belle et très intelligente .Papa est très fort et peut vaincre les méchants … »

Une larme coula sur la joue de l'enfant .A cet instant ,ils lui manquaient plus que tout .

Harry n'avait jamais connu ses parents .Pétunia et Vernon prétendait qu'ils étaient morts dans un accident de voiture .Pourtant ,le petit a toujours persisté à croire au fond de lui qu'ils étaient quelques parts ,avec lui ,comme des fantômes ,comme des anges …

Les heures passèrent vite ,et ainsi vers minuit ,il s'étendit sur le lit de son cousin et s'apprêta à fermer les yeux .Mais avant il demanda une dernière chose au Père Noël .

« S'il vous plaît …Je veux voir Maman et Papa .Une fois …au moins … »

Et sur ces mots ,il ferma ses paupières .

Ce qu'il n'avait pas vu c'est qu'au coin de la pièce ,deux silhouettes se tenaient debout .Une femme aux cheveux roux et qui avait les mêmes yeux que Harry ,s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras .Et l'autre ,un homme qui ressemblait à la version adulte de l'enfant ,murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de l'enfant .

« Bonne nuit Harry .Fais de beaux rêves . »

Dans un coup de vent ,les « fantômes » dispararurent .

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Plus tard les Dursley rentra .Dudley allait être posé dans son lit quand Pétunia s'apprêtait à pousser un cri .

Il était là ,la tarre de la famille .L'horreur ,l'être abject .

« Que fait-il là l'imbécile .murmura Dudley d'un ton grognon .

 -Laissons le dormir .Ce sera notre cadeau .On le réveillera aux aurores Duddychounet .répondit Pétunia.

Tu dormiras avec Papa et Maman .

Et c'est ainsi que les trois personnes s'en allèrent ,laissant Harry dormir d'un sommeil paisible qui ne sera pas troublé par des cauchemars .Un sommeil mérité ,pour cette douce nuit où ses parents ont pu lui rendre visite une fois .Mais peut-être n'était-ce pas la dernière …

Wala c fini c naze hein ?J'ai écris ça d'un coup donc …Bon je pars en voyage je reviens vendredi .A tchau bonne semaine !

Revviiieewwwssss svppppp !!!!!


End file.
